Beautiful
by LoveSweetsSyrine2002
Summary: "We are like a Snowflake... All different in our own Beautiful way... Sometimes, You have to choose... Between trying one more time, Or Starting Over... One day, someone will walk Into your life and make you see Why it didn't work with anyone else... But love is sweeter when it's true... When your inner side is beautiful..." Shadow The Hedgehog (ShadAmy)


**Beautiful:**

* * *

It wasn't any normal day today. It's already Christmas and the city is already filled with snowflakes. It all looked white and bright just like very small and tiny clouds that were falling down slowly.

I watched this happening while walking around the city that kept changing faster in my time. But still it looked wonderful when you personally walk in there and take pictures by yourself.

I kept walking around the buildings. There were the cinema, restaurants, the hotels, the beach still very cold to swim in and very mad to surf or ride on a boat in, the amazing and colorful houses on the whole Station Square street.

It all looked amazing and bright from my point of view.

And the color was very into my fur color.

From far away, I saw Sonic with a person that had yellow fur, blonde medium hair and blue clothes. They were hugging and laughing happily together. At least, they really look cute together.

I'm not a very best friend of Sonic, nor Maria, the hedgehog who was with him there, but of what I now that Maria is better for him than Elise or Sally.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Amy holding a box covered with a red ribbon and blue cover.

Over these years, Amy started becoming less crazy about Sonic, but still she always gives him presents and tries her best to cheer him on without hugging him nor kissing him which made them in a good friend-zoned relationship.

Suddenly, Amy started crying, throwing the gift on the snowy ground and running away.

It was Sonic and Maria kissing, under a mistletoe?

I took the gift and throw it on Sonic's head then followed Amy behind the trees and bushes to not to make her think that someone is following her.

The poor dear pink hedgehog ended up falling on her knees and crying on a cliff that shows the whole Mobius city from above.

It was a really exciting moment to see the city from a high cliff but this is not the perfect time for that.

I tried my best to wait and not go running towards her hands, comfort her and gig her to death so she can stop crying.

Some minutes later, I heard a very deep voice ask: "Rose, What's wrong?"

Both of us, me and Amy, looked on the other side, behind Amy, to see Shadow walking out from behind the bushes.

Amy looked at him for precisely 4 seconds before return to her first expression, which was crying.

Shadow walked towards her slowly then crossed his arms.

"Faker did it again, didn't he?" He asked and Amy nodded slowly. Shadow, slowly, sat down next to her while Amy continued crying.

"Why doesn't he try to love me? Why doesn't he try to love me for once? Is it because I'm fat? Pshyco? Crazy? Ugly? Lame?!" Amy asked in a fit of sobbing and white heartbroken tears kept falling from her eyes.

'You aren't that helpful, Shadow...' I thought to myself look down at the ground with a sad expression.

I looked up again to see Shadow taking his arm and hugging Amy a bear hug. That was actually shocking from someone as heartless as I heard from him.

"I know what you feel, my dear Maria just left herself for that faker. But at least you aren't one of the words that you said." Shadow said slowly and sadly.

"Then what I am? I'm just a nobody!" Amy sobbed clutching on Shadow's black and red jacket with a white fluff, both of them blushing a little by the contact of their bodies together.

Wow, I can't believe I'm seeing all these details!

Shadow lifted her chin with his left hand then put a red fresh rose on her hair with his right one.

He stood up and looked down at her saying:

"No...You are beautiful just the way you are..."

Then, he walked away.

I kept looking at her flushed and red like a tomato face. The shocked expression on her face kept her from knowing that she already saw another side of the great Ultimate Life Form, Shadow The Hedgehog.

Amy smiled a very small smile before whispering to herself: "Thank you Shadow. Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone about this nor love that faker again..."  
Before she, herself, walked through the forest, on her way home.

I went out from the bushes and brushed my silver hair from any snow and leaves.

"Well, at least both of my parents already know something of each other. I hope both of them stay in their love state for the rest of their lives or I, Silver The Hedgehog, wouldn't be born!"

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
